sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nite the Experiment (The completed version)
Have no fear biological organisms for I shall fulfill my programing and aid you." ''~ Nite shortly before turning into a foam nozzle to put out a fire. Nite was a nano technological creation created by GUN's top science division. He was made to be a superweapon that could be capable of resisting many types of harsh conditions and to be capable of taking on many of GUN's long list of enemies.While not an "ultimate lifeform" like Shadow the hedgehog, Nite is extremely durable, versatile, and powerful in "his" own right. Nite's main abilities involve the use of his nanotech body and all the benefits that come being able to shape the very states of matter to his will. Appearance Nite's body is from a normal macroscopic view appears to be shiny and metallic. It can become gelatinous or solid depending on the situation. Yet Nite is known to shape shift into a variety of forms and even able to become larger to face foes twice "his" normal size. He posses red "eyes" with light green pupils and is known to wear the GUN symbol on his chest. Another strange visual aspect to Nite is while he possesses the standard Mobian shape of body, he doesn't posses any animal like traits and has an strange alien like appearance about him. Personality "Greetings professor Blonsky, perhaps I may offer you a nice cold glass of iced decaffeinated tea?"-Nite offering to conjure up a glass of iced tea,(as well as a glass cup) for Professor Shard Sherman Blonsky. Despite Nite's uncanny appearance "he" is actually quite benign and friendly. Nite possess a curious and somewhat naive demeanor about him, but he is known to be able to store vast quantities of information and data from within his nanobot's ever evolving memory banks. Nite however is known to be easily confused with social customs and is easily bewildered by the overall culture of Mobian society.Yet it seems that he is actually capable of understanding emotion to a fixed point. Unlike Shadow Nite seems rather satisfied among his human creators and his Mobian friends, yet he can be overcautious sometimes and friendly to a fault. History "It's starring at me, it looks like it doesn't have a soul." Candice commenting on Nite during their first encounter with the creation. Nite was made shortly after the Swarm's invasion into Northamer from the east in Yurashia. GUN's top scientists, engineers, and technicians were tasked with creating a superweapon that not only could hold off legions and legion of the Swarm's forces, but also drive back the advancing AMA forces stationed in central Eurish. Nite was not made to be the "ultimate lifeform", but rather the "best controllable lifeform" due to GUN learning their lesson with a certain black emo hedgehog. Nite was created as a sort of super soldier to help GUN hold out against overwhelming odds and to come out somewhat victorious. However eventually Nite's curiosity made him decide to venture out of the research lab and into the outdoors to explore. Eventually Nite was able to evade his GUN creators and head towards southern Northamer where most of the Mobians lived on that contentment. Eventually he came across members of the Mobian Defense League and befriended such Mobians and Solians as Jared the Fox, Dr.Shard Sherman Blonksy, and Candice Catseal . While at first they were overly cautious and weary of Nite due to his dangerous potential eventually they opened up to him and became friends. Now Nite is known to assist both GUN and the MDL in protecting Northamer from the Swarm and AMA threat. Powers ''"What? You can't grow as big as me! That's cheating you stupid GUN robot!"-Kid Grief throwing a hisy when facing Nite who simply augmented his own stature and body mass to be able to take on Griefan quite easily. Nite's "powers" revolve around what makes up his very being, nanotechnology. Nite's nanotech body provides an astounding amounts of applications. From conjuring up nanotech constructs to techno-morphism and even the ability to become a giant Nite has almost unlimited versatility. However he is not a god by any means. His powers revolve around state of the art nanotechnology and that has all the weaknesses of any machine as well. Weaknesses "Bzzzzt rebooting processing processing A fatal error has occurred. This program will now shut down. Would you like to send a report?"-Nite's systems being afflicted via malware. Despite Nite's obvious power and versatility he is nonetheless equipped with his fair share of weaknesses. For starters he's extremely vulnerable to plasma based attacks dealing with electricity and magnetism. It is known that Nite may be able to be hacked via computers and either reprogrammed, shut down, or have his memory and data erased/stolen.Finally his nanites maybe overloaded or reprogrammed to turn against him via a computer virus. Trivia *For better or worse Nite would be voiced by Jim Parsons because he would sound like Dr.Sheldon Cooper. *Nite seems to enjoy consuming pizza the most by altering it's atoms turning it into a stable matter in which his nanites can easily break down. *Nite favorite genre is techno and he is also known to be quite the show at a rave. *Nite was inspired by Amazo from the DC universe. Theme Song: Category:Archived